Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury battled Frank Sinatra in Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Farrokh Bulsara (September 5th, 1946 – November 24th, 1991), AKA Freddie Mercury, was the lead vocalist for the UK rock band Queen. His most famous titles include "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We Are the Champions", "We Will Rock You", "Bicycle Race", and "Another One Bites the Dust". He was placed #58 in BBC's '100 Greatest Britons' and was titled one of the most influential Asian heroes of the past 60 years (due to his birthplace of Zanzibar, and his raising in India). He is #18 on the list of greatest singers of all time, and #1 on the list of greatest rock singers of all time. Mercury was known for being openly bisexual, and had one of the highest vocal ranges in history. Mercury died on November 24, 1991 in Kensington, from bronchial pneumonia due to AIDS. ERBoH Bio Oh hello, Dahling. My name is Freddie Mercury. I was originally named Farrokh Bulsara--a name wholly unsuited for dressing up in tights and rocking stadiums. I was born in Zanzibar, raised in Britain, and was known for my outrageous stage persona and four octave vocal range as lead singer of the glam rock band Queen. We had hits like "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We are the Champions", "Bicycle Race" and "Another One Bites the Dust". We played stadiums filled with hundreds of thousands of people, and my voice touched every single one. My bandmates did not like the name "Queen", they were uncomfortable with some of the homosexual connotations (of which I was entirely aware). I went with the name anyway. Speaking of homosexual connotations, I prefer to play for both teams, love-wise, but why get caught up on labels? I eventually died one day after publicly acknowledging that I had been diagnosed with AIDS. Lyrics 'Verse 1' You think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war. You had a hit song called "My Way", but someone else wrote it. You're the least talented rat in your whole pack of rodents! You've got four notes in your whole range. You can't act and you can't dance. I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants! Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're trying to bore me! When I rock the UK, South America gets horny. Because my songs have balls! They're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy. You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows, Guinea Dago! Frank Sinatra: Guinea Dago? Freddie Mercury: Guinea Dago, Figaro! 'Verse 2' I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed. I didn't leave a mark on history, I French-kissed it! I'm a champion of the world (world!), extinguished in his prime! (prime!) So, kiss my ass, Frankie (ass!), but you'll have to wait in line. Trivia * In one of the Monday Show episodes, Nice Peter got the haircut of Freddie Mercury and sang a Queen song. It was released about a week before Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury was. * Freddie Mercury was first hinted at being in an ERB during Nice Peter's AMA on Reddit. * Nice Peter has said that Freddie Mercury is his idol, and had always wanted to play him in an ERB. * The contact lenses Peter used to play Freddie Mercury are the same ones he used to play Bob Ross. * Freddie Mercury is the second person to have a piano on their side while rapping, after Ludwig van Beethoven.